My True Love
by GirlFaberry
Summary: Quinn Fabray es una "adolescente" que va en busca de solo satisfacción física con chicas, y su único objetivo: Acostarse con ellas, pero al saber que ha cogido una infección venérea, decide acudir al doctor, donde no pensó que aquella recepcionista cambiaría su vida, dejándola completamente loca y tal vez... enamorada? #G!P Quinn
1. Kitty

**¡Hola, que tal a todos! esta es mi nueva historia ^-^ es la primera vez que lo hago, espero y les agrade. Por favor lean y alguna sugerencia dejen RW... pero no hieran mis sentimientos please :( tomen en cuenta que soy principiante xD**

**CUIDADO G!P Quinn :)**

**Bueno los dejo leer...**

**Glee no me pertenece, ni sus personajes. **

* * *

Hechizada por las bellas y voluptuosas formas de Kitty, la miraba fijamente conversar con sus amigas a unos metros de distancia. Ocasionalmente giraba la cabeza para asegurarse que su galán no llegara.

Tal vez había terminado con él y ahora estaba disponible... Apreté la mandíbula: No debería de hacerme ilusiones.

El hecho de que la mujer más bella y popular de la escuela estuviera sola y que, por pura coincidencia, yo me encontraba en la misma situación, no significaba que el destino quisiera nuestra unión.

De cualquier forma, tenía la oportunidad de una aventura sexual.

Cursaba el cuarto año de la carrera de ginecólogos, así que, me consideraba experta en placeres corporales. Había aprendido (después de muchos rechazos, golpes e insultos) a seducir mujeres con mucha destreza.

Suelo ser capaz de oler la posibilidad de algún encuentro íntimo y, prácticamente, casi siempre lograba seducir a las chicas.

Santana, una compañera de su clase, se aproximó a mi mesa.

**S: ¿Qué te pasa?** —preguntó dándome un duro golpe en la espalda. —**¿Te libraste de la chica virgen que tuviste anteriormente?.**

Reí.

**Q: Su nombre es Marley y... Sí** —le contesté—. **Terminamos hace un par de días.**

**S: Lo suponía. Ten cuidado. Este tipo de mujeres prefieren algo más serio y solo buscan el matrimonio después del acto.**

Asentí sin contestar.

Kitty se dirigía al baño. Quise ir tras de ella, pero la presencia de mi compañera me lo impidió. Contemplé su figura mientras caminaba hacia su objetivo. Llevaba un vestido ceñido, con un gran escote en la espalda y un agujero en frente que dejaba ver su ombligo y vientre plano.

**Q: Esta noche serás mía** —susurré para mí.

**S: ¿Decías?**

**Q: No, nada... es simplemente que...** —me detuve a pensar si era capaz de tener ese tipo de conversación con mi compañera. Santana era experta en estos temas, había estado con muchísimas mujeres, pero al final decidió reunirse con el amor de su vida.

**Q: Hay asuntos que no logro entender** —retomé—. **¿Por qué las mujeres son tan difíciles?**

**S: Quinn... ¿Estás consiente de que tú también eres una mujer?** —preguntó divertida.

**Q: Si Santana, estoy consciente de eso, pero sabes perfectamente de mi condición, sabes que... tengo un pene, no soy como una chica común** —suspiró y hubo silencio —**No puedo sentir lo que ustedes sí.**

**S: Lo siento, no era mi intención hacerte sen...**—fue interrumpida por ella.

**Q: No te preocupes, no me haces sentir mal** —Dijo sonriendo— **Entonces dime ¿Por qué?... En una hora están contentas y a la siguiente... tristes o llorando, Explícame.**

**S: Bueno, si deseas entendernos, tendrás que empezar por lo básico: los ciclos hormonales nos provocan un cambio de ánimo cada mes. Nosotras sentimos deseo sexual pero también mezclado con fuertes emociones, o sea que... para tener un orgasmo necesitan sentirse amadas, comprendidas y valoradas** —dijo en conclusión.

**Q: Entonces, ¿El placer femenino esta conectado directamente a su corazón... Y el masculino a su...?**—

Reí por la seña obscena de Santana.

**S: Exactamente** —dijo sonriendo.

Kitty salió finalmente del baño, arreglada y seria. Inmediatamente me puse de pie.

**Q: Me disculpas,** —dije bebiendo el resto de mi copa— **pero tengo asuntos importantes que atender...**

Me dirigí hacia ella.

**Q: ¡Hola, que sorpresa!** —le dije— **te ves muy hermosa esta noche.**

Se comenzó a escuchar una canción...

**Q: ¿Me concederías esta pieza?**

Kitty me miró y asintió.

**K: Claro.**

**Q: ¿Vienes sola?** —pregunté dirigiéndonos a la pista.

**K: Sí.**

**Q: ¿Y Jake? ¿Por qué no te acompañó?**

Ella sonrió tristemente:

**K: Terminamos hace una semana.**

**Q: Oh...** —fue lo único que logré pronunciar, ya que, casi saltaba de lo contenta que estaba.

Después de bailar un poco, le dije:

**Q: ¿Te invito una copa?**

**K: ¿Por qué no?**

No dirigimos a la barra y pedimos. Nos mantuvimos en silencio mientras ambos tomábamos nuestras bebidas.

La mayoría de las luces se apagaron y se escuchó una melodía lenta. Las parejas bailaban abrazados.

**K: ¿Quieres bailar?**

**Q: Claro.**

Nos colocamos en el centro de la pista, ella me rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y yo la tomé de la cintura. Poco a poco la distancia se fue reduciendo hasta quedar demasiado cerca. Y fue cuando le confesé...

**Q: ¿Sabes Kitty? Yo siempre te he querido, en secreto.**

No contestó, simplemente me abrazo... y yo le correspondí.

**Q: ¿Qué te parece si vamos a un sitio mas privado para conversar?**

No me contestó que sí, pero salimos del lugar. Subimos al auto.

**Q: ¿A dónde vamos?** —le pregunté

Ella se encogió de hombros.

**K: A donde tú quieras...**

* * *

**Bueno espero y les haya agradado mi historia... Lo sé, apenas comienza... verán que después aparecerá Rachel y todo eso... la historia es FABERRY! :3**

**La verdad no tengo ni idea de cada cuando voy a actualizar, ya que tengo estudios tarea y todo eso, así que cuando sepa se los haré saber ¿Vale?**

**Muchas Gracias!**


	2. ¿Contagiada?

**¡Hola! ¿que tal? ^-^**

**Aquí está la actualización...**

**Disfrútenla.**

**Glee no me pertenece, ni sus personajes.**

* * *

**[CAP. ANTERIOR]**

**Q: ¿Qué te parece si vamos a un sitio mas privado para conversar?**

No me contestó que sí, pero salimos del lugar. Subimos al auto.

**Q: ¿A dónde vamos?** —le pregunté

Ella se encogió de hombros.

**K: A donde tú quieras...**

...

Salí de allí conduciendo muy despacio. Observe la entrada de un centro comercial (al menos quería mostrarme "educada" y no llevarla directo al hotel), entré en el estacionamiento disminuyendo la velocidad, detuve el automóvil y apague el motor.

**K: ¿Qué vas a comprar?**

**Q: Na... Nada** —titubeé; y ella sonrió tomándome del hombro para darme confianza.

**Q: Kitty...** —recomencé— **lo que te dije cuando bailábamos es cierto...**

**K: Gracias por sacarme de esa fiesta** —murmuró—. **En verdad necesitaba platicar con alguien que me apreciara...**

Ese era el momento más difícil de la conquista. Debía besarla pero... ¿Cómo lidiar con ese metro de distancia que nos separaba?

**Q: Vamos a comprar una botella ¿Te parece?**

Asintió.

Salí del auto con rapidez, le di la vuelta al coche y abrí su puerta; me tendió la mano, se puso de pie y quedo frente a mí. Yo no retrocedí. Estábamos en la posición perfecta y...

**K: ¿Vamos? —sugirió.**

"¡Maldición Vamos!", pensé. Nos dirigimos a la tienda y compramos lo necesario. Al llegar a la caja para pagar lo adquirido, a lado de Kitty se encontraban los preservativos. "Hacer el amor" sin protección era apostar mucho por muy poco.

Sonreí, los juegos peligrosos son los que más se disfrutan.

Regresamos al coche y, antes de introducir la llave, ella me miró con ternura. Me fui acercando despacio hasta rozar mis labios con los suyos, eran cálidos. Dejé que las bolsas cayeran y apreté mi boca contra la suya para hallar la humedad de su lengua. Fue un beso apasionado.

Cuando nos separamos, ella tenía un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Tomé las bolsas, rodeé el vehículo y apenas estuvimos juntos, nos volvimos a entregar en un ardiente beso en donde todo comenzó a tomar otro rumbo, Kitty acariciaba mis muslos y eso no lo podía controlar, me separé lentamente y puse en marcha el auto. Llegamos al hotel más cercano que conocía.

Pagué al recepcionista y entramos a la habitación.

**K: ¿A dónde me has traído?**

**Q: No te ofendas, amor. Este es un buen lugar para conversar o escuchar música, solo haremos lo que tu desees.**

**K: Me siento tan triste y confundida...**

**Q: Vamos no pienses en nada, sólo vive el presente y relájate.**

La abracé de nuevo. Recargué mi cuerpo en el suyo haciéndola sentir segura. Comencé a pasar mi lengua por su cuello hasta llegar a su oído, en donde la introduje suavemente. Se estremeció.

Kitty volvió a buscar mi boca.

Al besarme comenzó a desprender uno a uno los botones de la camisa que traía, deslizó la prenda hacia atrás dejándome solo con el sostén. El corazón me latía a mil por hora; mi cabeza daba vuelta y sentía que podía flotar. Busque la cremallera de su vestido: En cuanto la encontré comencé a bajarlo lentamente, mis manos me sudaban. Cuando este no pudo descender más, sobé su espalda, y empuje los tirantes hacia delante, dejando ver el encaje de su sostén. Me separé un poco y coloqué mi mano en el seguro de este logrando destrabarlo y ella, mirándome fijamente, hizo un ágil movimiento para liberarse completamente. Me asombró la belleza de sus senos blancos, quería besarles pero todavía no era el momento. La deseaba demasiado para darme el lujo de mostrarme impaciente.

Ella me volvió a besar y, esta vez, me quito mi sostén dejándome solo con el pantalón. La atraje hacia mí, aplastando sus pechos contra los míos. Sentí una extraordinaria calidez y excitación al mismo tiempo logrando que mi amiguísimo comenzara a despertar. Lleve mis manos hacia su cintura y comencé a bajar su vestido completamente, dejando ver sus pequeñas bragas.

**K: ¿Comenzamos?** —sugirió recorriendo la habitación.

**Q: Por supuesto.**

* * *

Me encontraba sola en mi habitación, después de haber dejado a Kitty en su casa cerca de la una de la mañana, caí en la cuenta de que el sexo se estaba convirtiendo en un vicio para mí, pero sinceramente, no me interesaba mientras obtuviera lo que yo quería.

Comencé a pasearme por mi habitación. Mi madre dormía en la siguiente, así que no debía de hacer ruido. Me senté pensativo en el sillón. La aventura de hace unos minutos fue divertida y muy buena, pero algo no estaba bien. Había comenzado a sentir un terrible escozor en mis genitales. Fui en busca de un espejo para revisarme de cerca. Hallé en mi ingle izquierda una zona enrojecida con infinidad de pequeñísimas llagas. Me sentía débil.

¡Maldición! ¿Kitty me habría contagiado algún tipo de hongo? Y si en verdad lo hizo, ¿Se manifestaría muy rápido? Entonces... ¿Marley? ¿Jessica? ¿Sugar? ¿Jennifer? ¿Cassandra? ¿Bree? ¿¡Todas con las que me acosté!?

A mis veintitrés años había compartido intimidad con... ¿Cuántas mujeres? Ni idea. Cualquiera pudo haberme contaminado. Pero, mi verdadera pregunta era ¿De qué?

Me acosté en la cama tratando de revivir la experiencia de hace unas horas, y recordar si Kitty poseía algún tipo de anormalidad en su cuerpo cuando lo hicimos.

**FLASHBACK.**

Se delcanzo para estar más cómoda y yo hice lo mismo. Kitty anduvo de un lado a otro como una niña admirando los lujos de la habitación.

**K: Que calor hace ¿No?**

Recargada en la pared, con la boca seca y los ojos muy abiertos, contemplé su casi total desnudez. Se paseaba por el cuarto tocando la cama de agua, encendiendo el televisor, revisando el refrigerador. Entonces me sentí orgullosa de poder llevar a mis chicas a ese tipo de sitios.

Yo estaba mimada por la vida. Todo se me dio siempre fácilmente. Incluso las mujeres llegaban a mí sin que hiciera demasiados esfuerzos para encontrarlas. Fui la única hija de una mujer viuda. Al nacer, le habían informado a Judy que poseía genitales masculinos y debería de estar en tratamiento cuando cumpliera la pubertad, para evitar algún tipo de problema y avisarnos si yo era capaz de procrear hijos. El doctor confirmó mi fertilidad y advirtió que me cuidara y evitara dejar a una chica embarazada. Unos meses después, cuando mi madre perdió a Russel: su esposo, y a Charlie: mi hermano mayor, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para poder mantenerme. Trabajaba prácticamente todo el día. Nunca estaba en casa, lo que me dio "pase directo" para practicar el deporte del "sexo libre" desde muy chica.

Es un privilegio haber salido con un GRAN compañero.

Kitty entró al baño y exclamo con tono de inocencia y alegría:

**K: ¡Hay tina de hidromasaje! Hace tiempo que no me meto a una **—se me acercó con una mirada intensa— **El doctor me la recomendó...**

**Q: ¿Quieres bañarte?** —le pregunté.

**K: Quiero que me bañes tú...**

Se deshizo de su última prenda...

* * *

**Primero que nada, Muchas gracias a todos! en verdad! :'3**

**Por los que entraron a leer, los de review, follows, fav, etc... Estoy tan emocionada por eso :)**

**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS! :D**

**DÍGANME SI LA CONTINUO O LA DEJO... en verdad necesito saber eso. Si eligen la primera opción lean esto: **

**#1 La historia no será tan larga #2 CERO drama(sufro por eso xD) #3 La actualización será mas o menos cada semana #4 Si algo no les gusta díganmelo para cambiarlo o algo así, acepto todo tipo de sugerencias.**

**Creo que eso es todo xD si se me olvido algo se los haré saber en la sig. actualización.**

**Ahora responderé sus comentarios :D**

**KatheGleekCr: Muchas gracias a ti por seguir mi historia :3 la tuya es igual de estupenda!**

**JORIYELITORIA: Si :D espero y te siga gustando, ese es mi objetivo ;)**

**Dark-Side12: Ya actualice! LOL ojala te guste.**

**actualiza ya: Me encanto tu nombre xD Y tomaré en cuenta tu idea.**

**xd: Wow, es diferente mi historia? :3 eso es estupendo! ya llego la actualización. **

**Guest: Es genial que te este agradando la historia :D y Sí, Quinn es Fértil :) Lo aclaré en este cap.**

** : Que bueno que te gusto! :) Espero y si progrese.**

**Againjack: Aquí esta! ;)**

**AleDeCriss: Gracias :D y actualizaré mas o menos cada semana ;) Ojala y te agrade esta historia :D**

**E igual gracias a los RW anónimos que no se logran publicar :D**

**Cualquier sugerencia, tip, duda, reclamo, ayuda o lo que deseen decirme (excepto insultos): háganlo, por RW o PM con gusto los aceptaré**

**NOS LEEMOS EN LA PRÓXIMA. THANK YOU!**


End file.
